Type 2 diabetes is a devastating health problem of the world, especially in the United States. Insulin mimetic agents (IMAs) and insulin sensitizing agents (ISAs) are two types of anti-diabetic agents being used to combat this disease, and they are active areas of research for developing new treatments. This project seeks to isolate and identify novel IMAs and/or ISAs from Cornus officinalis and Alisma orientale, two plant species used in traditional Chinese medicine for the treatment of diabetes. Through a series of in vitro bioassays tracking toxicity and insulin dependent glucose uptake in primary and cultured adipocytes, active components will be isolated and identified. The results of this study will serve as baseline data for the standardization of anti-diabetic formulas containing these plants, and provide lead compounds for the pharmaceutical development of anti-diabetic drugs.